fredland_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Ruby
Matt Sheo Ruby is a primary protagonist of Frederick's Tales, played by Matt. He is your usual edgy demon friend who happens to have cute cat ears. He will bully you but also protecc. He's arguably the main protagonist of Frederick's Tales, though he sometimes plays supporting roles for other characters. He wields his favorite scythe, "The Negative," as well as an array of black magicks. Profile Appearance Matt has the palest of the skins and long hair, dark as night (which is one of the few things he's proud of). She has yellow eyes with vertical pupils, THICC eyebrows (remember that, it's an important detail), and a purple left arm, up to his shoulder. She also happens to have a pair of cat ears, but don't mind those, he hates them. Matt wears a black shirt, black pants, a blue jacket, gray boots, and most importantly, a gray scarf. Matt also has glasses, but sometimes, like when she changes into the female form, he's seen without them. She either changes them into contact lenses or the glasses really are just for show. When he changes into the female form, Matt likes to have his hair cover one of his eyes and wear dark blue lipstick for whatever weird reason. No one ever cares though. Personality Matt enjoys having peace and quiet, but that's what he least gets. which tends to make him internally angry. He rarely bursts, instead choosing to bully people, hurt someone who can easily heal themselves or simply fight evil or annoying creatures. Matt doesn't show much care for most things besides her peace, money, plushies, and how much things annoy him. Despite this, Matt really does care a lot about the people close to him. She respects his older sister immensely, treats his employees well (besides the ones forced to work for him), and willingly took care of Ruby (although some people may question his reasons and ways of doing so). She sometimes even shows respect for the villains he fights, being legitimately worried about Nega Matt at the end of Book 2: Now in 4-D. One could say that he simply doesn't like showing emotion, be it because she's shy, to keep his edgy persona, or because she was raised by Sis, who also barely shows any emotions Relationships * 1 A description of the character's relationship with 1. How are they related, and how does he feel about them? * 2 A description of the character's relationship with 2. How are they related, and how does he feel about them? Story Early life Important time period 1 Important time period 2 - ... Present Gameplay Matt spends the first few turns debuffing the entire enemy party and then beats them half to death shortly before beating them the rest of the way to death. Her playstyle is directly based on Paula and Kumatora from EarthBound and MOTHER 3, respectively. Creation and development Describe the process that led to the creation of this character, even prior to participating in Fredland. Share as much as you want. Musical themes Marx's Theme (Kirby Super Star) would have been the theme for an unused Nightmariomatt battle. There has yet to be a reason to have such a fight thus far, so the theme remains unused. Other appearances Best known for his appearance in Mugeneko. Gallery CHARAT_MattA1.png|Recreated in CHARAT CHOCO. PICREW_Matt.png|Recreated in Picrew. Matty the kat body.PNG|Matt's "shitty OC" disguise. FredFant Matt.png|Matt as a Black Mage/Black Wizard in Frederick Fantasy. Ultima_MattFull.png|Matt as a Wizard in Ultima III: Palatits Edition. MattTomoko.png|A single totally normal Matt Matt Homosuck.png|Matt as a Homosuck character Trivia * Matt buys his equipment from Death itself in a cool lil' store in Hell. * Matt is currently the only person to have ever worn Irrel, although Matt was unconscious when that happened. Category:Characters Category:Matt's characters Category:Playable characters (PCs) Category:Bully Squad